Lorsque la réalité nous sépare
by The Pink Princesse
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Qu'est-ce qui est un rêve? Alice l'ignore. Elle ignore aussi le grand combat qui l'attend. Au fond, peut-être que nos rêve ne sont qu'une autre dimension de la réalité. Tarrant/Alice.
1. Prologue

_**Copyright**: Alice in Wonderland appartiens originellement a Lewis Caroll. Alice in Wonderland (2010) est copyright a Tim Burton et Disney. Les personnages que vous ne reconnaissés pas sont mien, tout le reste est copyright à leur auteur respectif._

_**Mot de l'auteure : **__Bon … Voila la première fic que je publie A VIE. J'ai écrit beaucoup de fics, mais je ne les ai jamais publiées, alors voila ! Les reviews son apprécié, mais je sais que la communauté de fic francophone est plus ou moins … Inexistante, alors je ne m'attends pas a beaucoup de reviews!_

_Je tien a vous aviser tout de suite : Pour le moment cette fic a 26 chapitres + un prologue et un épilogue (Tout est déjà planifier, mais pas écrit !). Il y aura du Tarrant/Alice éventuellement (En faite il y en a déjà, mais je parle d'interaction entre les deux). Il y aura aussi d'autre pairings (Du Tarrant/OC, mais Tarrant ne fini pas avec le OC et c'est en plus du one-sided, et sa se passe dans le passé donc …, du one-sided Tarrant/Mallykum et probablement un léger Chessur/Mallykum), mais rien de majeur. A et étant donner que j'adore le Hurt/Comfort et le Angst il y en aura surement pas mal non plus !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

_**Recommandation de musique à écouter en lisant le chapitre**__ : Je vais faire des recommandation de musique à chaque chapitre. Pour ce prologue, je recommande très fortement d'écouter '' Avec le temps'' de Mario Pelchat en duo avec Éric Lapointe. Sa colle très bien avec le chapitre et le complète très bien._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

POV:Neutre

Un vieux proverbe dit qu'il vaut mieux rêver sa vie et vivre ses rêves. Mais comment faire la distinction entre l'un et l'autre? Comment savoir si nous ne somme pas fou ou folle? Comment savoir si se que l'on vit est bel et bien vrai, est bel et bien réel? Il est parfois dur de voir la différence entre cette supposé ''réalité'' et se que notre tête peu bien imaginer.

Alice se pose justement cette question. Était-ce bien réel? Ou s'agissait-il tout simplement d'un autre rêve loufoque sortit directement de son imagination un peu trop fertile? Pourtant tout semblait si rée ...Et ce papillon bleu. C'était un signe, non? Mais pourtant le doute persistait toujours dans son esprit, et si ce n'était qu'un rêve? Et si sa seule motivation n'était en faite qu'une fantaisie directement sortie de sa tête? Et si le papillon bleu n'avait été qu'une simple coïncidence? Et si elle c'était réellement cogner la tête en tombant dans le terrier du lapin? Et si le pays des merveilles n'était qu'une invention de son subconscient? Et si … Et si … Et si Tarrant n'était en faite qu'une pure illusion? Une illusion qui se dissipe de jour en jour, un souvenir qui vieillit et qui, tel une ancienne lettre oubliée, se détériore un peu plus de jour en jour?

Plus le temps passe et plus les souvenirs de l'autre monde disparaissent de l'esprit occupé de la jeune femme d'affaire. Elle remarqua rapidement que certain détails lui échappait de plus en plus chaque jour ; de quels couleurs étaient les yeux de la reine blanche? Étaient-ils brun ou bleu? Ou était-ce ceux de la reine rouge qui étaient brun?

Bien sur, il s'agissait la de détails plus on moins impertinents. Mais avec le temps, elle se mit à oublier, à voir les souvenirs glisser entre ses doigts, sans pour autant pouvoir les rattraper. Ils lui glissaient entre les doigts comme de l'eau brulante, in-capturable, la blessant un peu plus a chaque instant et la laissant seule avec sa douleur pour revenir la blesser lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins.

Elle avait d'abord oublié le son de sa voix, puits les mots exacte de ses paroles, rapidement suivit des détails de son visage. Aujourd'hui, plus de 2 ans après son escapade au pays des merveilles, il n'était qu'un vague souvenir enfoncé au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il n'était plus qu'une veille lettre oubliée au fond d'un tiroir, ou la plupart des mots étaient devenu illisible, effacés à tout jamais par le passage du temps.

* * *

_**Note de la fin : **__Bon, alors ce n'était pas si mal? Bien sur il s'agit la d'un prologue, donc il n'y a pas d'histoire en temps que tel pour le moment, mais sa prépare le terrain pour la suite._


	2. Chapitre 1: À l'autre bout du monde

_**Mot de l'auteure : **__Voila déjà le chapitre 1! Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire, si ce n'ait que, bonne lecture ;)_

_**Recommandation de musique à écouter en lisant le chapitre**__ : Une pièce au piano, triste et calme. ''River flows in you'' ou ''Loves hurts'' de Yiruma sont de bons exemples de pièce au piano qui vont bien avec ce chapitre._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre premier :**

**À l'autre bout du monde**

POV:Neutre

Finalement, après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, Alice arrivait en Chine. Le port de Hong Kong débordait déjà d'activité, malgré le fait que le soleil venait à peine de se levé. Une légère brise vint caresser la joue d'Alice, comme pour lui souhaité la bienvenue.

Une nouvelle aventure débutait finalement pour elle.

***

La vie en Chine était beaucoup plus difficile que se qu'Alice avait imaginée. On était loin, très loin, du confort des châteaux du monde de ces rêves ou de celui de sa maison en Angleterre.

Les nuits étaient courtes. Entre les divers rendez-vous d'affaire et les voyages aux quatre coins de l'immense pays, Alice avait peu de temps pour dormir

La nostalgie, qui la visitait beaucoup trop souvent à son gout, ne l'aidait pas à trouver plus de temps pour se reposer. Les soirées à pensée au passé, à essayer de capturer des souvenirs disparus avec le temps, seule dans sa chambre était chose courante. Les rêves étranges constitués de fragments de souvenirs lointains qui semblait revenir la hanter chaque nuit ne contribuait pas vraiment à avoir de bonne nuit de sommeil non plus.

***

Les affaires n'allaient pas comme prévues non plus. Le marché chinois était beaucoup plus difficile à percer que se qu'Alice avait imaginé.

Les négociations s'étalaient parfois sur des semaines, voir même des mois. Et la plupart du temps, elles ne menaient à rien.

Rien n'allait comme prévu …

***

Et puis il y eu la maladie.

La fatigue, les conditions de vie difficiles, les voyages longs et périlleux et les échecs bien trop nombreux eurent raison de Lord Ascot. Ce dernier tomba gravement malade alors qu'il visitait un petit village à 100 kilomètres au nord de Shanghai avec Alice et 2 associés, dans l'espoir de venir enfin à une entente avec les habitants du village.

Il devient rapidement fiévreux, un des associé chinois, qui connaissait bien les épidémies qui courait en se moment, lui conseilla fortement de retourné a Shanghai le plus tôt possible. Recommandation que Lord Ascot ignora. Deux jours plus tard, il fut amener d'urgence a Shanghai après qu'Alice eu trouvé des mouchoirs imprégné de sang dans la poubelle de sa chambre.

À peine 3 jours plus tard, Lord Ascot succomba à une maladie inconnue, laissant Alice seule et complètement détruite. C'était un peu comme vivre la mort de son père une seconde fois.

Deux ans après son départ, Alice retournai en Angleterre seule, fatiguée et surtout, aillant échouée.

Son voyage en Chine c'était finalement avéré un échec total.

Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision, finalement, peut-être qu'elle aurait du rester là-bas, dans cette univers ou elle était un champion, dans cette endroit ou tout était possible.

***

'_On apprend tous de nos erreurs'. _C'est ce que lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois son père. Elle avait appris, appris que sa place n'était pas ici. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette endroit étaient flous et usés, elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient réels on non, mais sa place, c'était là-bas. Elle avait eu plusieurs semaines pour y penser, le voyage Chine/Angleterre étant malheureusement très long. Et elle en était venue à cette conclusion.

'_Vaut mieux vivre avec le remord de l'avoir fait que le regret de ne pas l'avoir fait' _Oui, mais qu'est-ce que sa changeais maintenant? Elle n'était pas restée, elle était revenu, et elle devait vivre avec son choix, aussi douloureux qu'il s'avérait, ici, sur le Wonder, aujourd'hui, à une journée à peine de son retour en Angleterre.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et glissa sous son menton pour finalement terminer sa chute parmi l'eau cristalline de la mer. La nuit était calme, un croissant de lune ornait son ciel noir. Alice regarda attentivement la lune, qui formait un croissant parfait, un croissant si familier … _'On dirait … Un sourire…'_ Le souvenir d'un sourire de dent blanche et pointu se forma dans sa mémoire. Une silhouette de chat s'ajouta au sourire. 'Chessur…' Mais Alice ne put se rappeler de la couleur du pelage de l'animal, ou du motif qui ornait ce dernier. Était-il mauve ou bleu? Rayé ou tacheté? Une autre larme suivit rapidement la première. Elle oubliait, tel que l'on oublie un rêve a son réveil. Ce qui nous avait semblé si clair laissait place à un brouillard, un brouillard qui ne nous laisse plus qu'entre voir des fragments de souvenirs.

Pendant quelque instant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder en paix, se concentrant sur le murmure réconfortant des vagues. Une douce brise vint lui rafraichir le visage, asséchant toutes traces du passage des deux larmes a son passage.

''Miss Alice?'' Une voix rogue la tira de l'état de paix qu'elle avait finalement atteint, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se retourna, quittant la fenêtre et l'air fais de l'océan, et put distinguer l'imposante silhouette du maitre de bord, ''Oui monsieur Rowle? Y-a-t-il un problème? '' Demanda t-elle, d'une voix visiblement distante. ''Nous arriveront au port de Londres demain dès la première heure, ne devriez-vous pas prendre un peu de repos avant notre arrivé? Je doute que vous en ailier eu beaucoup ses derniers jours, la mer aillant était bien agiter!'' Il avait parfaitement raison et Alice le savait. Elle devait dormir, mais son sommeil était sans cesse déchirée par les souvenirs d'un monde merveilleux, mais inaccessible, par les rêves de se qui aurait put être, mais qui n'a jamais été. ''Vous avez raison, il vaudrait mieux que je dorme un peu avant notre arrivé. Ma sœur et ma mère risque de ne pas trop apprécié que je saute le souper pour aller dormir. Bonne nuit Monsieur Rowle!''.''Bonne nuit Alice.'' Rowle lui sourit avant de continuer son chemin dans le sombre corridor du bateau, la laissant a nouveau seule dans ses souvenirs.

'_Pauvre petite, la mort de Lord Ascot l'a affecté bien plus que se que j'imaginais…' _Si seulement se n'était que la mort du lord qui l'affectait...Si seulement …

Alice s'installa dans le modeste lit qui était accroché au mur de sa cabine. Ce dernier émit un étrange coincement lorsque que la jeune femme se tourna, question de faire face a la lune. Un dernier souvenir la frappa, juste à l' instant ou elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

De grands yeux verts remplis d'espoir furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

'_Tarrant…'_

_

* * *

_

_**Note de la fin : **__J'aurais put inclure ce chapitre au prologue. Le but étant ici de bien faire comprendre que le voyage d'Alice en Chine n'as pas bien été. Je lit trop de fic ou tout à très bien été et Alice à réussi sa mission ! Non, réussir à étaler une compagnie dans un nouveau marché est loin d'être chose facile ! Alors voila, Alice à échouer. Mais elle a aussi découvert que sa place n'était pas ici._

_Je ne voulais pas non plus trop m'étaler sur Alice en Chine, car c'est tout à fait irévélant pour le reste de la fic, alors voila, c'est un peu comme un deuxième prologue._

_Prochain chapitre : Un petit POV de Tarrant pendant ces 2 ans !_


End file.
